1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention is a golf putter and more particular relates to an improved golf putter head construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf putters are well known in the prior art and usually comprise a head which is attached to a shaft with a handgrip at the end thereof. Commonly golf putter heads have a flat front face and sometimes a parallel flat rear face and such putters are usuable by both right-handed and left-handed golfers.